


Game Over

by redenGlass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Sadstuck, twist ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redenGlass/pseuds/redenGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did it. They won! Everything had gone back to normal, the way it was supposed to. No pesterchum, no Sburb, no Alternia, no trolls. Now John wants everything back to the way it was. Back to the game, back to everything they had been through. He wants answers to the voices inside his head, he wants the reason why no one knows each other. He wants to know why he was in Scratch's Asylum for the Mentally Unstable. And nothing's going to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Homestuck fanfiction. I hope you guys like it and the name of the youtube video that has inspired me to do this will be added at the bottom.
> 
> I don't own Homestuck or its characters. They belong to Andrew Hussie. I don't own the video that has inspired me to write this. It belongs to a wonderful youtuber that has made me wallow on the floor of my room crying my eyes out. Enjoy~~

John woke up, head pounding and eyes blotchy. What had happened? They succeeded and they got their wish, right? Which was...? What did they wish for again? John groaned, slowly getting up from the uncomfortable leather couch. Wait. Leather couch?

The raven jumped up, swirling around to indeed, see a leather couch. His to be exact. The one in his house. Before the game. Before... everything. John broke into a big smile that got wider and wider with each passing second that he was (briefly) afraid that his face would split. They did it! They survived! They succeeded!

"I see you're awake," a voice called from behind him. The smile he had grew smaller, but it was there. John recognized that voice. He missed it. So much, that he didn't know what to do without hearing it everyday, offering to eat those horrid sweets. It was his dad. He was alive! Everything was back to normal. John was ecstatic- that was even an understatement- in his opinion at least. He knew no words can describe the feelings inside of him, but... something was... wrong.

'Must be the stress' John berated himself and willed himself not to cry. 'I've been in the game for so long, I've grown paranoid!' He continued to reason with himself, not noticing the few tears that had fallen from his eyes.

"Son?" that voice called out again. John whirled and became face-to-face with his dad. In a fit of either joy or relief (he didn't know, maybe both), he lunged forward, hugging his father tightly. Mr. Egbert was baffled, one hand trying to balance the neatly-wrapped box and the other patting John on the head. His son didn't show him much affection and he was thrilled that he was showing him some now, but there was something off with his son. He just didn't know what.

Deciding to let it go, Mr. Egbert slowly managed to unlatch his son using only one hand. Immediately, John took off his glasses and started wiping his eyes, hiding from his father. "What's wrong son?" Mr. Egbert asked, kneeling down to John's eye level while still managing to balance the slightly heavy box on one hand. Patting his son's shoulder with his free hand in a very awkward position, Mr. Egbert smiled as comforting as he can with his pipe still in his mouth.

John was ultimately confused, and maybe, a tad bit scared. Hasn't he grown since the game? Was this a hallucination? He was taller than this, wasn't he? He hoped that it was his mind playing tricks. Yes. His own prankster mind playing a prank on him. It was ironic, like something that Dave would say, but with more of his beloved (annoying) irony.  
His heart sank. Was Dave okay? He couldn't remember anything about the blonde prior to his waking. And Rose? Was she okay? Was her mom okay? Jade too. He didn't know what happened to them and hoped that they were okay. Hopefully, they weren't as confused as he is.

Every amount of hope he had in his body drained when his father unravelled the object inside the box. He couldn't believe it, it was too horrible to be a joke. Unless his father had decided to start pranking him. That would be cool. The two of them, a pranking duo; it was perfect. A sliver of hope returned to John's mind-  
-and was immediately crushed, AGAIN, when his father opened his mouth. "Happy thirteenth birthday son!" John's mind went blank. He went back. Back before he ever played Sburb. Before he acquired his godtier powers. Before he met Karkat, Vriska, and the other trolls. Before... EVERYTHING. He wished for this. He didn't know if Dave was alive. Or Rose and Jade, for the matter. He knew that if he met any of them, he would get the game, and it would all start over again. So... what happened to them? Were they dead?

...did he kill them? Burying his face in his hands, he tried not to think of the possibility that his friends, might indeed, be dead. Or non-existent, for the matter. Who knew what happened to the world when he didn't play. His shoulders rattled as newly formed tears slid from his eyes.  
"I killed them..." he muttered, his father inching closer to try and hear what he said. Mr. Egbert quickly backed away when his son arched his back in a perfect semi-circle and released a scream "NO!!!!!!!"

"John! John what's wrong!?" alarmed, Mr. Egbert carelessly dropped the cake and took his son by the shoulders. "Son!?"  
John didn't register anything apart from the mantra of 'you killed them', 'they're dead' 'your fault!' 'what have you done?' in his head. He pushed his father away and hurried to his room, stepping on the cake in the process. His shoes made a messy trail of cake as he burst into his room, hurriedly opening his computer.

'I need to see Dave and Jane and Rose!' he thought to himself, tapping the desk when his computer wouldn't open as fast as he would like. Finally, his computer opened up. John's mind went blank when he saw what was on it. Everything but Sburb was there. Even Pesterchum. The only thing was that there were no contacts listed under the program. It was completely blank.\  
John didn't know what happened next. His mind blanked out, he couldn't comprehend anything but the chorusing mantra of obscenities that his mind relentlessly poured out. "Your fault! They're dead! You killed them!" The ravenette clutched his head like a lifeline, he kept hearing the voices and... they just. Won't. STOP.

"John! John!" this time, it was Rose's voice. "Help us! Help us!"  
Jade followed her, her voice calmer than Rose's. "It's okay, John. Everything's gonna be okay."  
Then, Dave called, "Hey, Egderp! Wake up!"  
Wake up from what?

Just like that, John blacked out. The stress of finding out that everything that he ever cared for was stripped away from him. Not that he didn't care about his father, no. He was devastated when he saw him and the blood... he just didn't talk about it to anyone. They had enough problems. It just... felt so empty. To lose your friends.

The boy woke up 24 hours later, on April 14th. He was surrounded by walls, pure, white, untainted walls. It hurt his eyes to look at them, they were so white and they stretched on forever. Horizontal steel bars were the only thing that prevented an entirely white environment. They stretched from the ceiling up to the floor, encasing John in a cell.

Tentatively, he reached as far as his arms would go and felt for his glasses. He couldn't feel them and his face weighted lighter, telling him that they weren't rested on his nose like they were supposed to. Now it made sense why everything around him was blurred and hazy.

He heard a sound, like a door being opened and closed. Quickly, out of instinct, he lay himself down on the hard surface he woke to find himself sitting on. He heard something being dropped on to the ground and a soft murmur of 'goodbye son'.

Recognizing the voice to be his dad's, John leapt up from his pretend sleep and lunged forward, grasping the cell bar with both of his hands. "Dad!" Mr. Egbert immediately backed away, putting a smile forming on John's face to a halt.

Wondering if it was really his father, John bent down to put his glasses back on his face. His vision cleared and, he did, in fact, see his father. Mr. Egbert had a forlorn expression on his face. Like he was... dissappointed. Just before John could ask what was wrong or where he was, two uniformed guards marched in, looked John straight in the eyes, and left, taking his father with them.

"Dad!" John called, stretching one arm past the bars. Mr. Egbert looked back, gave a sad smile, then exited the long hallway. John retreated his arm and clasped it in the other. It was slightly red since he forced it past the hard metal and it irked him greatly. He was about to sit down and, again, try to comprehend what happened when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He noticed, that the hall wasn't just one continuous stretch of white walls. There were other cells too. Cells with deranged-looking lunatics and men laughing to themselves. Then, he noticed the gilded plaque that hung somberly on the walls. "Scratch's Asylum for the Mentally Unstable."

"No," John muttered, clutching his arms. He was locked up in an asylum. They believed he was insane. Voices started to explode in his head, all of whom were from people he knew. He could hear them clearly, Rose, Jade, Dave, Karkat, the other trolls, they were speaking. He couldn't understand them though, they talked at the same time. The only phrase that John was able to comprehend before he passed out from stress and exhaustion (and the fact that he was injected with soporifics) was the sentence: John is unconscious and we don't know when he's going to wake up.


End file.
